


Siempre Juntos

by im_on_thedarksideofyourroom



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gastina - Freeform, I rewrote the ending you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_thedarksideofyourroom/pseuds/im_on_thedarksideofyourroom
Summary: Nina decides to study abroad her second year of college. She chooses to study at University College London and knows she is signing up for the unknown. She runs into Gaston right away, but are they meant to be?
Relationships: Nina Simonetti/Gastón Perida
Kudos: 7





	1. Jet Lag

After assuring her parents that, yes, she was in fact perfectly fine, Nina collapsed on the bed. She took a couple items out of her suitcase and put them on the bedside table. The jet lag was really started to get to her. If it wasn’t for the darkness outside, she wouldn’t be able to tell if it was 9am or 9pm where she was. She thought about calculating how much time she’d been in the air, but thought better of it. It had certainly been the longest amount of time she’d flown.

Her University College London roommate had yet to arrive, and she was starving. She meandered around the city while trying to decide what to eat, eventually on deciding on an innocuous-looking English pub. She was excited to embrace the new culture she would be in, but at that particular moment, Argentinian empanadas would have been really nice.

She found a small table where she could look out the window while simultaneously surveying the crowd. She pulled out her favorite Jorge Luis Borges book. It was a collection of short stories that she’d read so many time it had become weathered with the covers wilted.

The pub was quite crowded for a Monday night. People of every age were laughing and shouting. There appeared to be a rugby game being watched at the other end of the room. It was drizzling outside, classic London weather, or so she'd read.

When the waiter brought her her beer, she noted a large group of people around her age. They were all laughing together. Nina sipped at the foam that was brimming over the edge, and hoped that she soon would make friends. She only knew one person in the whole country, and that was…

“Nina?”

“Gaston?”

He had seemingly appeared out of the gaggle of young adults. “Hola.”

“Hi.” Nina managed to stammer out as he walked closer.

“Welcome to England.” He puller her in for a hug. He smelled amazing and his arms looked filled out in the short sleeved t-shirt he was wearing. Meanwhile, Nina didn’t have any makeup on and probably looked as jet-lagged as she felt.

“What are you doing here?” Nina said before she could filter herself.

Gaston laughed.

“I mean, I mean, I thought you lived in Oxford."

“I do.” He looked back at the people he’d emerged from. “Most of us do.”

“Oh, right, that makes sense.”

“Well, it was so nice to run into you.” Nina waited for him to go back to his friends, but instead he took a seat at her table.

“Are you waiting for someone?” He asked, seeing Nina’s surprised expression.

“Oh no, I don’t know anyone here yet.”

“That’s not true.” Gaston smiled. “You know me.”

Nina admitted that that was true. He started asking her about her study abroad program. She told him her second year of college was about to begin, and she decided that she wanted the experience of studying abroad and improving her English. So, she was here, studying abroad, at University College London.

Gaston smiled attentively, asking questions about her program and what she was studying. They were both excited to talk about the Cultures of Consumerism Anthropology course that Nina was taking. They were talking about different economic systems of the past when someone interrupted.

“Hi!” She said.

“Oh hey, Jody. This is my…this is someone I went to school with Argentina. Nina, Jody. Jody, Nina.” Gaston gestured with his hands as he switched over to English.

“Hi Nina, nice to meet you!” She smiled, glancing back over to Gaston.

“Nice to meet you as well. I couldn’t help but overhear something about the USSR? Are you a cold war history fan Nina?”

“I love modern history.” Nina blushed, knowing her nerdiness was apparent to this stranger.

“Me too!”

“You do?”

Jody nodded. “Yesterday, Gaston and I saw this really cool exhibit at the British History Museum, and it reminded me of what you guys were talking about because…”

The three began an in-depth conversation about the USSR which somehow transitioned into talking about the Arctic Indigenous tribes in North America. More of Gaston’s friends started walking over to join in their conversation. 

Nina was enthralled. Most of Nina’s friends in Argentina were not very interested in such academic subjects. The last time Luna had volunteered to go see an exhibit Nina was dying to see at the Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes, Luna had spent at least half of the time texting Matteo and Simon.

Gaston made astute points as usual, Nina had to remind herself to close her mouth as to resist drooling over her ex every time he said something intelligent.

An hour and a half after Nina had arrived, one girl and Nina started arguing fiercely over the governing rights of Indigenous land.

Once the other girl, Katia she was called, realized she’d started yelling, she stopped the argument. “Woah, that got intense quickly.”

Nina smiled. “It did.”

Gaston piped in. “It was great entertainment for the rest of us.”

One boy spoke up. “I’m super impressed with you, Nina, was it?”

Nina nodded.

“Not many people can keep up with Katia’s arguments.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll get her someday, don’t you worry.” Katia piped in. They all laughed.

Another boy spoke up “I hate to be a buzzkill, but we really ought to take the next train back. We should probably pay the tab and start heading over to the station.”

People groaned. 

As everyone went over to the bar to collect their belongings, the boy who’d just complimented her debating skills started asking her about how she knew so much about Indigenous land rights if she wasn’t studying law. Nina explained that she’d read several books and numerous articles on the subject. 

“I’m Omer by the way.”

“Omer, I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone with that name before. Are you from England?”

“Definitely not.” He laughed. “I’m Turkish.”

“Nice to meet you Omer. I’m Nina and I’m also definitely not English.”

He laughed. “Where are you from?”

“I’m Argentinian.”

“Bi-en?” He tried out the word.

“Muy bien!” Nina laughed.

“Clearly, my Spanish is not bien yet.”

“You have to start somewhere.”

“Do you go to Oxford with us?”

“Oh no, I’m studying abroad at UCL.”

“Oh that’s nearby right?”

“Yes, my flat is probably 8 blocks from here or something.”

“I could walk you back, it’s getting kind of dark and I would love to stretch my legs.” He looked down at his feet.

Just then, Gaston tapped on her shoulder. “Nina, I want to send you this article talking about the Inuit’s lack of infrastructure in Nunavut, Canada. I think it really aids the argument you were having with Katia.”

“Oh, awesome.”

“But wait, do you have a British telephone number now?” Gaston switched over to Spanish.

"Yes, I just got it."

"Can I have it?"

"Sure, one second. I haven’t memorized it yet." Nina pulled it up and repeated it to Gaston. 

“Genial! I think you’ll find it really interesting.”

Nina turned around to look for Omer, but she couldn’t find him anywhere.

“Where did he go?” Nina muttered to herself.

“Are you looking for something?”

“Oh, no, no. Omer said he wanted to take a quick walk home with me, but I don’t see him around so…”

“I’ll walk you home.”

“Really?” 

“Of course.”

“Ok, cool.” Nina could not help herself from beaming.

Gaston walked Nina home. They were conversing just like old times, except as they were nearing her flat, Gaston asked her about Eric.

“We broke up. We’re just friends now.”

“Gotcha. Hope it wasn’t too intense.”

“It was for the better.” 

“Si. By the way, my flat is hosting a party on Saturday night. We are watching a football game. England is playing Spain. Do you want to come?”

“YES, I mean, yes. It sounds like fun.”

“Not your idea of fun. Unless your opinion of football has suddenly changed.”

“I don’t really have friends here yet, so having weekend plans sounds nice.”

“It’s so good to see you Nina.” As they stopped in front of her building, he pulled her into a fierce hug. “I’m glad you decided to study abroad here.”

“Me too.” Nina breathed in Gaston’s hair. “Well, buenas noches.”

They parted for the night.


	2. Football

The next day, Nina felt her heart drop in her chest as she walked back from orientation. Gaston had texted her the article he’d mentioned the day before, along with a little description about why he thought it was relevant to the argument yesterday.

Gaston and Nina started texting off and on the next few days. On Thursday, Gaston informed Nina of the location and time of the football party. 

Nina was enjoying the beginning of classes immensely, although taking classes in English was a little harder than she’d expected. She was also becoming fast friends with her roommate Kim. Kim was studying abroad from a university in China. She had long hair and was outgoing, unlike Nina. They got along well as they tried to adjust to a foreign culture together. 

Nina texted Gaston on Friday to ask him if it was okay if Kim came along to the party. Kim, unlike Nina, was actually a huge sports fan. Gaston, the polite man he was, said yes. On Saturday, Nina and Kim took the train to Oxford bearing wine and cookies from Tesco.

Nina barely got a chance to talk to Gaston before the game started, and then he and Kim and all Gastons’ friends were seemingly swept away in the action of the football game. After about 20 minutes, Nina went outside to grab a breath of fresh air and answer the seemingly million text messages from her mom and dad. 

As she slid the door shut, she pressed send on a message and realized she wasn’t alone. 

“You’re the famous Nina then.”

“Yes? And you are Katia, right? Gaston was telling me about you, you’re like Gaston’s closest friend here.”

“I’m Katia.” Katia was smoking a joint. Her back pressed against the back of chair in a casual slouch. “You surprised me Nina.”

“I did?”

“Yep. Gaston has told me all about you and your relationship with him, but you still caught me off guard.”

Nina swallowed. “Why is that?”

“You pose as a fierce challenger in the art of argument.”

“I do?”

“Where’s the confidence I saw of the girl who’d just gotten of the plane last weekend?

Nina blushed. “It did get pretty intense.”

“You should go to law school.”

Nina was surprised by her blunt nature. “I’m pretty sure I’m going to be a journalist actually. A writer.”

She nodded as she inhaled. “Gaston said.” She exhaled. “You would make a great lawyer.”

“No thanks. I usually get nervous when I argue with people. It must have been having a good day on the night I arrived.”

She nodded, thinking slowly, as she rolled a joint around her fingers. “Gaston’s my best friend here, and if you break his heart, I will fuck you up.”

“What?” Nina gasped.

“You heard me.” She looked Nina directly in the eyes.

“Oh.” Nina fumbled to her phone, sending a text message to her mom to try and take time to compose herself. “I won’t break Gaston’s heart. He’s my ex.”

Katia flicked her hand as if to brush Nina’s arguments to the side.

“You might not even have a shot, to be honest, Jody and Gaston started hooking up last year.”

“Right.” Nina’s heart sank. Who was this girl, Katia? Did she have some personal vendetta against Nina? “I-I’ve got to use the bathroom and then I think I’ll go back to watching the game.”

Nina slid the door open.

“See you later.”

“Bye.”

Nina was able to get into the spirit of the game, shouting whenever Omer and Kim on either side of her shouted. After the game, she got in a conversation with Gaston and Katia, and this time Katia seemed much friendlier, if still extremely frank. Nina began to see the appeal of such a friend, someone who valued honestly over all else. Nina’s closed-off nature had severely damaged Gaston and Nina’s relationship when they were together.

Even Jody went out of her way to talk to Nina. Jody was super friendly to her, even though she suspected Jody knew that Gaston was her ex. When Gaston walked Kim and Nina back to the train station that night, Nina did her best to not overthink: she didn’t want to get her hopes up. At the same time, he was Gaston. When had she ever before been able to get herself from getting her hopes up?

-  
On Tuesday, Luna and Nina had their first Facetime call since Luna had arrived.

When the screen opened, Luna was sitting on Matteo’s bed with her hair in a messy bun. She was wearing a button-down shirt with the first couple buttons open.

“Hey there, you look cozy.” Nina teased.

“Hi Nina! I can’t believe you’re in London!”

“Me neither! Is Matteo there?”

“He’s in the shower.”

“Ok, sure. I hope he’s been treating you well.” Nina smirked.

Luna smacked her head and declared “Oh I’d almost forgotten; you’ve already seen Gaston twice!!”

“No questions about school, just straight to talking about boys, so typical.”

“Hey, no changing the subject. Did you really just run into him?”

“Yes!”

“That’s a crazy coincidence!”

“Truly crazy.” Nina nodded.

“Maybe it’s destiny. You found each other even a city as big as London.” Luna clasped her hands together.

“Or maybe it is because I live near several tube stations.”

“Hey, you can’t ignore destiny like that. It will still get you.”

Nina shrugged.

“So you’ve already seen him twice, even though you’ve been there for what-a week?”

“Well, the second time didn’t really count, we didn't talk all that much. Everyone was watching a football game.” Nina made a gross face. “His friends are awesome though. We have so much in common.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that it’s his friends you like.” Luna winked.

Matteo popped his head in, scooting into frame. “Hola Nina! I hear you’re about to sweep Gaston of his feet.”

Nina blushed. “Um. I don’t know about that.”

“Ay, but you’re his FelcityForNow, I’m sure you guys will get back together.” Matteo swung his arm around Luna’s neck.

“Have you even talked to Gaston since I arrived in London?” Nina questioned him.

“He’s texted me. Plus, I know my best friend. All you have to do is write two paragraphs and he’s in loveee.” Matteo turned his head to Luna for confirmation.

Nina just rolled her eyes.

“Ok, Nina, I get I’m not wanted. I’m also pretty hungry. Amor, do you want anything?”

“I can wait until dinner, amor.”

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me ladies.” He kissed the top of Luna’s head and disappeared from the bed.

Luna sighed with content as she watched Matteo go off. Nina thought their honeymoon phase would have worn off by now, but clearly, she was off by a mile. “How do you get used to his pushiness?”

“It takes time.”

“I might be friends with Matteo, but I’ve found it irritating.”

“Fortunately, it’s also kind of hot.” Luna sighed at wherever Matteo had disappeared off to. “Anyways, back to you, Matteo is totally right. I bet you guys will get back together. Plus, Gaston’s, what, 5 months from graduating?”

“And?”

“And you’ll live in the same country!”

“He might not want to move back to Argentina.”

“You should ask him about his post-graduation plans.”

“I’m sure I will. Can we talk about something else now, please?”

Luna laughed. “Sure, sure. Tell me about your classes Nina.”

Nina smiled with pleasure about a much more comfortable topic being broached. She felt herself relax and laugh and she and her friend discussed their lives together.


	3. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited this to make a bit sexier b/c I feel like Gastina deserves it, ya know?

The next couple of weekends, Kim and Nina hung out with Gaston and his friends. They either met up in London, or Kim and Nina would take the train to Oxford. 

One night, Katia and her flat mate Akuba were hosting a party at their flat in Oxford. They were having a great time, drinking and playing King’s Cup. Before anyone realized it, it was 2am. Katia offered to let Nina and Kim crash on her couch so they wouldn’t have to go back to London so late at night. Nina was pleased to be getting along with them so well.: every one of Gaston’s friends seemed exceptionally interesting and friendly. 

One night, Nina and Kim hosted a party in their flat. They’d met a few new people at UCL, and had invited them to their party along with their Oxford friends. Everyone was having a great time. Katia had seemed to warm up to Nina finally. In a private moment with Nina, Katia admitted that it’d been a while since she heard about Gaston and Jody hooking up. Still, Nina would sometimes catch Katia almost evaluating her with her discerning eye. At the party, everyone pointed out how it was about to get cold and wouldn’t it be cool to go on vacation while the weather was still nice? European trains and flights were so cheap.

Gaston texted Nina and Kim the next day about a tentative plan to spend two nights at the beach. Nina and Kim agreed it would be a fun thing to do, if they could keep the costs in check. Besides, neither of them had class on Friday. 

Everyone who wanted to go was put in a group text. They eventually decided on a cheap motel and flights, and everyone was amped to go.

Gaston texted Nina to tell her that the town they were staying in had a roller-skating rink, and that they of course they needed to go! How long had it been since either of them had roller skated in a rink? Nina agreed. She’d surprisingly missed skating. She put in the group text, and they all agreed to go after everyone arrived on Friday.

On Friday afternoon, everyone got to the rink. They were the largest group there, and they pretty much took over the rink. Nina and Gaston were the only ones who were very comfortable on their skates. Nina and Gaston tried to lend a hand and give pointers to their friends. Omer and Jody seemed to be struggling the most to stay upright, so Nina and Gaston tried to help them by holding their hands.

Nina couldn’t help but notice, that Jody seemed to be a little more handsy with Gaston than strictly necessary, touching his shoulders and forearms. Nina tried not be jealous, but to no avail.  
After a while, Jody had decided she was done for the day. Nina assumed that meant Gaston was done for the day too and tried not to be disappointed. It had been years since they’d skated together. 

Omer finally seemed to be able to get around the rink without falling down. “You are a master teacher Nina!” He declared.

Gaston skated over to Nina “Let’s show them how it’s done?” He held out his hand. 

“Yes!” She grabbed it. Gaston pulled out his phone, showing her the song he’d chosen. 

“Bien.” Nina agreed, and Gaston tucked his phone back in his pocket as the music started to play. 

They spun around the rink, doing coordinated movements and lifts. Nina felt the buzz of joy from being touched by Gaston, even in such innocent gestures. And the way he was looking at her took her back to a simpler time when they both attended Blake South College. They finished and hugged. 

Their friends all cheered wildly. Nina knew that her skills paled in comparison to Luna or to Ambar, but her and Gaston’s friends were impressed nonetheless. Everyone clapped.

“Woah, you guys that was AWESOME!” Kim yelled from the bleachers.

“I didn’t you know you guys could do that.” Jody smiled.

“And here you were wasting your time with me, when you could have been doing that.” Omer ribbed Nina once they went over to their friends.

That night, the whole group went out to a restaurant. Gaston spent much of the night telling Nina about his post-graduate plans. He was going to learn the ropes at his uncle’s business, and hopefully be in a position for executive leadership a few years down the road. He had a lot of ideas for innovating the business, and Nina listened attentively. 

He had good ideas that were attuned to the modern world. Nina was impressed and she told him so several times, while also pointing out where he could help make the business more economically efficient and asking pertinent questions. Gaston seemed delighted to be talking to her. She, of course, was delighted that he would be returning to Argentina in less than a year’s time.

Nina noticed that on the other side of the table, Katia and Kim appeared to be having a spirited debate about something.  
-  
Saturday had the best weather of the weekend, and everyone was excited to go to the beach. 

As they were dressing, Kim exclaimed. “Your bikini is just too cute.”

“Thanks.”

Nina was wearing a bikini she’d bought in an Argentina a while back. It was the first bikini she’s ever worn since she was a baby. It was black with little frills attached. She’d never have bought it without Luna’s encouragement. Even Jazmin had complimented her choice. 

Nina looked at Kim’s teal strappy one-piece. “I like your swimsuit too. ”

“Thanks!” 

Kim and Nina left their hotel room together, and they saw Katia in the hall. 

“Hey!” Kim flagged her down.

Katia looked Nina and Kim up and down. “You two look hot.”

Both girls looked at each other self-consciously. 

“Um. Thanks Katia!” Said Kim.

“Well, we should go.” Nina started walking again, leaving the other girls following behind her.

As Katia and Kim giggled behind her, Nina started feeling self-conscious. She hadn’t really thought too hard about what Eric would think of her swimsuit when she’d worn it around him. However, she found herself really caring about what Gaston would think.

Behind her, Kim and Katia had their arms intertwined. Nina could see the boys tossing around a volleyball from the distance. 

Gaston shirtless was stunning. His hair was all wet and flopping around. She was trying to resist the fantasy of running her fingers through it when he spotted her. Then he was staring at her. Like staring, staring. Nina stopped walking, out of breath.

Katia smirked as she saw Nina and Gaston’s expressions. “See what I mean?” She teased Nina.

-

Everyone was pretty tired from spending all the time in the sun. Thus, Saturday night they decided to have a chill night with pizza and wine. They all gathered in Katia and Akuba’s hotel room. Nina sat next to Omer as they watched Kim and Katia drinking a ton and tickling each other. Nina and Omer were trying to hide their laugher about the two girls strange flirting method.

Gaston came sat next to them. He joined in their conversation and agreed that Kim and Katia seemed bound to happen. They talked for a little while before they started talking about Argentina.

“Did you realize you guys have been talking in Spanish for the last 5 minutes?” Omer finally interrupted.

“Oops. No, sorry Omer.” Nina apologized.

“Nosotros...we were talking about things we missed from Buenos Aires.” Gaston explained.

“It’s ok. I’ll go find a Turkish speaker so I can exclude you guys.” Omer made a silly pout and Gaston and Nina laughed. Omer left the two Argentineans.

They started talking about their favorite dishes and Nina picked off a tuff of something from Gaston’s clothing. They started talking about Blake South College. Nina got so animated her glasses started slipping from her nose. Gaston readjusted her glasses, and put her hair back in its place. They talked about their favorite high school teachers. Nina laid her head against Gaston’s shoulder. They discussed roller skating they’d done yesterday. Finally, Gaston placed his hand just below Nina’s skirt.

Nina jumped up, knowing it was now or never. “Hey Gaston, Kim and I have another bottle of wine in our room. Do you want to come grab it with me?”

“You’ve barely had anything to drink tonight.”

“Kim’s out though.” Kim and Katia had drunk a lot. However, Nina doubted they’d noticed as they were out as they were basically rolling around on top of each other.

“I’ll come.”

Nina and Gaston walked down the hall, several awkward feet apart.

Nina unlocked the room and motioned for Gaston to go in. The door shut behind her. 

“Oh, I see the wine. It’s on the floor in front of the couch.” Gaston walked over to get it, but Nina instinctively grabbed his hand.

“Wait.”

“What?” Gaston said with some concern.

Nina went on her tip-toes. “Yo-” She pulled his neck in so their lips could touch.

Gaston barely responded to her kiss. Nina was sure she’d been mistaken about what he’d wanted and felt embarrassed and crushed.

Without saying another word, he put his hand to her chin, and pressed his lips to hers. She threaded her hands through his hair and his went to her lower back. Nina and Gaston sauntered awkwardly towards the bed.

When Nina's glasses started moving out of place, she reached to the front of her face. She pulled her glasses off and put them on top the blurry bedside table.

When she turned around, blurry Gaston was seated on the edge of the bed. He beckoned her to come forward as he pulled himself further up the bed.

Nina crawled on top of Gaston's lap. As their kisses became more passionate, she felt her legs automatically wrap around his back. Her fingers threaded through his short hair, before touching the back of his neck and shoulders. His hands started at her neck and hair, but after a while his hands drifted towards her butt. He massaged her there. Nina couldn't help but groan as her pelvis pushed hard against his. She immediately pulled off of him enough to take off his shirt with a few stumbling tugs. When she moved against him again, she was so glad to touch what she'd spent the entire day at the beach appreciating from a distance. She trailed her hands up and down his stupid, stupid abs. She couldn't see the detail very well, but she could feel the muscles move underneath her fingers. Gaston was speaking all of a sudden.

"Nina?" He breathed against her nose, kissing her nose.

"Si?"

"Can I?" 

Nina realized his hands were playing at the bottom trim of her shirt. 

"Por supesto." Nina kissed his nose. "But I zip it in front." Gaston unzipped the shirt halfway, before getting distracted by Nina's chest. He started feeling her up with his fingers and then his mouth. "Dios mio" Nina declared, breathing heavily with her face towards the ceiling. 

A moment later, Gaston and Nina heard the beep noise the room made when someone unlocked the door. They weren’t able disentangle themselves fast enough. Kim made a face. “Shit. Shit. I’m sorry. I just needed to grab my water bottle.” She dashed into the bathroom to grab it and went out, slamming the door behind her.

After she left, Gaston and Nina were silent for a minute. They looked at each other. “Awkward!” Gaston made a face while using the English phrase.

They both laughed, knowing the moment had passed for now.

Gaston grabbed Nina’s hand “Do you want to take a walk on the beach?”

“Yes, that sounds nice.”

Gaston put her glasses on. It was a habit from long ago. When they'd start making out Nina would put her glasses somewhere. Gaston would find said glasses after they were done, placing them back on her face. It was subtle, but Nina couldn't help but internally swoon over his thoughtful nature. 

After they’d walked a few minutes and were close to the water line. Gaston picked up a piece of driftwood.

He dug it into the ground. He wrote Nina+Gaston in a heart shape.

Nina’s heart started beating quickly.

“Gaston.” She breathed, as it finally made sense to her what he was doing.

“Nina, will you go out with me?”

She grinned and quipped. “Por supesto.”

They kissed on the beach. “I knew you’d miss me.” Gaston whispered in her ear, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“And Jody?”

“I don’t love her Nina, I love you. I always have and probably always will.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed again, lit up by light from the nearby shops and the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to Caitlovesdisney. I am so glad she introduced me to the world of Soy Luna.


End file.
